The Race
by darkmistresstoff
Summary: Rainbow Dash is in the biggest race of her life. But what happens when she doesn't win? Rainbow/OC
1. Flying of the Pegasi

Only one cloud floated in the clear blue sky. And on that cloud almost every Pegasus in Equestria was lined up, stretching and preparing for the biggest race of the year. Right in the middle, Rainbow Dash was stretching her muscles and powerful wings.

Every year a race was held to discover who the fastest Pegasus was in all of Equestria. After waiting her whole life, Rainbow Dash was finally eligible to compete. Her pink eyes glanced on either side of her, taking in her competition. A smirk crept onto her muzzle. There was no way she'd lose this race. She already knew she was the fastest. This would just prove it to everypony else.

Peeking over the cloud's edge, she thought she caught a glimpse of her friends. Her smile grew; she loved having her own cheering section.

"Attention everypony! We are gathered here today, as you all know, to participate in the ancient 'Flying of the Pegasi' in honor of the formation of Cloudsdale! In only a few minutes, we will welcome a new Pegasus as the fastest in all Equestria!" Princess Celestia called for all to hear. "Without further ado, Pegasi, are you ready?"

At her question, Rainbow Dash crouched, shaking out her wings.

"Get set!" the Princess paused as the Pegasi readied themselves. "Go!"

On her final word, a horn sounded and the Pegasi took off. Rainbow Dash weaved through the few ponies in her way, easily reaching the front of the pack. Soon, she and three other ponies pulled far ahead. Quickly she eyed the ponies ahead and beside of her. Smirking in her head, she sped past the two ponies between her and first place. Reaching the first place position, she found herself flying beside a muscular red stallion. The rest of the race they remained side-by-side, neither able to pull ahead without the other matching their speed.

Sooner than she would have thought, Rainbow Dash saw the finish line in the distance. This was the true test. The finish line was located just above the ground, requiring a steep drop over a small cloud placed as a guide.

Rainbow Dash stretched out and flapped her wings harder. There was no way she'd lose this race! Quickly the ground was approaching; she could feel the stallion fall behind her. A few more seconds and she'd win!

Just when she thought she'd sealed her win, the stallion zoomed by her, crossing the finish line and full length ahead of her. Shocked, Rainbow Dash almost tripped over herself on her landing.

With her feet firmly on the Earth, she stared at the stallion as ponies from all over Equestria gathered to congratulate him. She was staring at him, panting heavily in an attempt to catch her breathe when her friends crowded around her.

"You were so FAST Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie squealed, bouncing around her in excitement.

"That was one close race RD. Ya almost had 'im." Applejack punched her on the shoulder, sending her tumbling.

Recovering quickly, Rainbow Dash looked around at her friends. They looked worried.

"Boy am I tired!" she pretended to yawn.

"You should rest If you can't even stand," Fluttershy suggested quietly. Rainbow Dash nodded, trying casually to see the stallion through her friends.

"He sure is handsome," Rarity cooed. "We should go congratulate him on his win!"

Rainbow's ears flipped back as her friends nodded and excitedly agreed.

"Uh, you guys go ahead. I think I'll just go home and rest."

Applejack pushed her forward. "Oh no ya don't. No need to be a sore loser."

"No really, I'm just so tired…"

"Come on Rainbow Dash, you both flew a great race," Twilight said in her matter-of-fact way. Rainbow Dash snorted. There was no way she was going to go over and talk to that mule-headed stallion. She slammed her front hooves into the ground as Applejack pushed and shoved, moving her inch by inch across the ground.

Before they reached the crowd of ponies congratulating the winner, a path cleared and the stallion who stole Rainbow Dash's win stood only a foot from her.

"Howdy!" Applejack exclaimed. "Great race!"

"Thanks," the stallion smiled. "You're Rainbow Dash right?"

"Yeah, who's asking?" she planted her four hooves in the ground, leaning up towards him in an attempt to intimidate. The foot between them had quickly become a few inches.

"Rainbow!" she heard Twilight whisper harshly. She ignored her, staring into the stallion's orange eyes.

"Name's Lightning Comet," he said, un-phased by Rainbow Dash's unfriendliness. "I just wanted to tell you that that was truly the best race I've ever flown. Great job! Honestly when I heard you'd be flying I didn't think I would stand a chance. From what everypony says, you're the top flyer in Equestria."

Rainbow Dash blinked, unsure of what to say. Slowly she backed down. "What?"

"Oh yeah. Everypony knows about you. 'Rainbow Dash and the Sonic Rainboom.' I missed it at the royal wedding but I hear it's awesome!"

Rainbow Dash smirked. "It's totally cool."

"I'd love to see it sometime. Think you could show me?"

She thought about it for a minute. No way was se going to show this pony see her coolest move. He'd probably just copy it and take it for himself. "I'll see what I can do. I'm a VERY busy pony."

He chuckled. "OK, see you around Rainie!"

Her pink eyes narrowed as he walked back toward the crowd of ponies. Rainie? That. Was NOT. Cool.

"Uh, Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow turned to look at her friends.

"Are you OK?" Twilight asked.

"You look all…. ARGH!" Pinkie mimed an angry face.

"Yeah I'm awesome!" without another word she zipped into the sky to find somewhere to be alone.

This day was getting worse and worse. First, she came in second in the biggest race of her life. Then, some stupid stallion had the nerve to mock her. Where did he even come up with the name Rainie?

After pacing a hole in a cloud, she decided to see what was going on in Ponyville. Maybe even find her friends. She felt a little bad for flying off like that. It was a celebration day. There would be food and games all day; with a ball in the evening to close it. Despite her feeling toward dresses and looking fancy, she knew Rarity had been working hard on dresses for all of the. The least she could do was try to enjoy the rest of the day.

Ponyville was crowded. Each year the race party was held at a different town, so everypony in Equestris was in Ponyville since it was their turn to host.

Rainbow Dash's stomach growled as she weaved through the crowds looking for her friends. Thankfully she found a Sweet Apple Acres booth, with Applejack and Apple Bloom selling homemade apple treats. Licking her lips, Rainbow Dash got in line. Slowly she moved closer to the front of the line. As she moved, her stomach seemed to grumbled even more loudly. She could smell the apple bread and apple cupcakes, and apple pies, and apple fritters, wafting through the air, making her mouth water. Growing impatient, she craned her neck above the crowd to see how much longer the wait would be.

"Hey Rainie! You hungry too?"

Rainbow Dash froze. 'oh no!' she thought

"Hey," she replied, continuing to look forward.

Lightning Comet stood beside her, looking at her face. She tried to ignore him but she kept glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Can I help you?" she said as politely as possible. She turned and met his gaze.

"Just admiring the view," he replied with a smile.

Rainbow's ear flicked downward as her stomach twisted in a weird way. Nervously she stamped her hoof in the dirt. "Uh…"

"Hey dash!"

Rainbow breathed an internal sigh of relief at the sound of Pinkie's voice.

"I gotta go," she muttered quickly.

"Wait, Rainbow!"

Rainbow Dash zipped off in the direction of Pinkie's voice before he could finish.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Pinkie," Rainbow Dash gasped as she landed beside her friend.

"Hi Rainbow! What are you doing? Why are you saying thank you?" Pinkie bounced up and down, overly excited as always.

"That stallion, Lightning Comet who won the race was talking to me. I think he wants to rub in his win, or steal my Sonic Rainboom," Rainbow explained.

"And I saved you!" Pinkie practically screamed.

"Shhh…." Rainbow shoved her hoof in Pinkie's mouth. "I don't want him to find me."

"Rmmrmrmmmr!" Pinkie mumbled through Rainbow's hoof.

"What?"Rainbow asked, removing her hoof.

"I'll keep you hidden! It'll be like hide-and-seek!" the pink pony exclaimed.

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "I don't think..." she pause when the suggestion sank in. "It's a great idea!"

"OOO! Yay yay yay yay! This will be so fun!"

For the rest of the day, Pinkie Pie acted as Rainbow Dash's look-out. Whenever Lightning Comet was around Pinkie would "sneeze" and Rainbow would hide or run.

"What am I doing?" Rainbow Dash said to herself as she hid behind a bush. "I don't run from anything! I'm way tougher than that… And I can take anything that pony has to say to me."

Her strength mustered, she stood up from behind the bush.

"Rainbow! You're going to ruin the game!" Pinkie squealed.

Rainbow ignored her and marched down the street in Ponyville. She wouldn't run away anymore. She wasn't a wimpy pony like some.

"Rainbow Dash!" a male voice called from behind her. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"What do you want Lightning Comet? You gonna rub it in that you beat me? Or ask to see my Sonic Rainboom so you can steal it?"

Lightning Comet blinked at her. She had risen to her maximum height and was glaring into his eyes, their muzzles almost touching.

"What?" He stammered. "No! I really do just want to see your Sonic Rainboom because I hear it's awesome. And I already told you I never I could actually BEAT you!"

Now Rainbow blinked, her ears flipping forward. "Oh. Then why were you looking for me?"

"Because I…. wanted to see if you wanted to go to the ball with me…." his voice trailed off and his eyes flicked away from hers.

Rainbow's stomach twisted. She didn't know what to do! Steeling herself as much as possible, she shook her head. "Dances aren't my thing," she said coolly.

"So you weren't going to go at all?" his face fell.

"Well, Rarity says I have no choice," Rainbow admitted.

Lightning Comet stared at her. Her stomach twisted even more. She didn't like feeling this uncomfortable.

"So… why don't you go with me then. Since you're already going?"

Slowly backing away, Rainbow Dash shook her head. "I really can't bail on my friends. Catch ya later!?"

Without waiting to hear his response, she took off at a gallop. She was way too flustered to even get her wings flapping. She needed to talk to somepony. And there was only one pony who might be able to help…


	2. Advice

"Hi Rainbow Dash!" Sweetie Belle said when she opened Rarity's door.

"Hey kid, is Rarity home?" Rainbow glanced nervously around the room.

"Yeah she's up in her room working on your guys' dresses for tonight."

Nerves took over Rainbow Dash. "Oh, well, if she's busy I can come back later."

"It's OK, just go on up!"

Rainbow Dash swallowed. "OK, thanks."

Slowly she made her way to Rarity's room. The room was a mess, with fabrics of every color everywhere. In the center of the room Rarity stood beside a horse mannequin, pins sticking out of her mouth. When the door creaked she turned to look at Rainbow.

"Rainbow Dash, I didn't expect to see you so soon. Ah! It's not time to get ready for the ball yet is it?" Rarity dropped everything she held an ran to look at her reflection in the full body mirror in the corner. "I'm not close to being ready!"

"Chill out," Rainbow said. "I just came to ask you something."

"Oh," Rarity sighed in relief. "What is it Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow shuffled her hoof on the ground and focused on a piece of red fabric on the ground.

"How much do you know about stallions?"

Rarity looked at her as if she had three heads. "I wouldn't call myself an expert, but quite a lot why?"

"Well, uh, cause, you see…" Rainbow sighed. "Lightning Comet, the stallion who beat me, asked me to go to the ball with him." The words rushed out together.

Rarity's mouth dropped. "He… he… he… asked _YOU_ OUT!?"

Rainbow nodded. "I told him no but…"

"Oh Rainbow Dash, darling, you have to find him and yes IMMEDIATELY!"

Rainbow snorted.

"If you won't then I'll accept for you," Rarity held her head high and marched toward the door. Rainbow rushed to block it.

"No! I can't go with him!"

"And why not?"

"Because, because," Rainbow searched for a word. "It's not cool!"

"On the contrary, it is 'cool'," Rarity scoffed. "Why, I haven't been asked yet, and every pony should be asked to a ball!"

"But…"

"No buts! We are going to go find this stallion and tell him you've changed your mind."

"But I haven't!"

Rarity shook her head in disbelief. She looked at Rainbow closely. "I heard him talking to you this morning. Clearly he likes you."

"How can you tell that?" Rainbow asked.

"I just can darling," Rarity sighed. "And I can tell you like him too."

Rainbow Dash froze. "What!? I do NOT like him!"

"How did you feel when he asked you? Truthfully?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know," Rainbow sputtered. "Sick? Nervous?"

Rarity just smiled. "Trust me Rainbow Dash. Find him and say yes. You'll thank me later," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Fine," Rainbow grumbled as she headed out of the boutique to find Lightning Comet.

It didn't take her long. He was standing in front of Sugercube Corner, talking to a group of ponies. As she approached, Rainbow realized that were all mares. Once again her stomach twisted, but in a little bit of a different way, and she felt annoyed. What Rarity had said replayed in her mind. She snorted. There was no way she liked him.

From the back of the clump of ponies, she called out, her confidence restored. "Hey Lightning Comet!"

When he looked at her his mouth curved into a smile. Immediately he dismissed himself and walked over to her.

"Yes Rainbow Dash?" he asked politely.

Looking at him, she felt her cool slipping. "I changed my mind. I would like to… go to the ball with you."

His smile grew. "Awesome!"

Rainbow felt her cheeks heating up. Determined not to let it show, she stamped her hoof. "Meet me at the boutique before."

"OK Rainie," he leaned close to her. "I can't wait."

So quickly she thought she'd imagined it, he kissed her forehead. She stood, frozen, as he walked away. She knew she was blushing.

"See you tonight Rainie!"

Embarrassed, Rainbow took to the sky. She felt like she needed to hide.


	3. Dressing Up

"Oh you look simply splendid!" Rarity gushed at her work. "Take a look!"

Rainbow Dash turned to face the mirror. She hardly recognized the reflection. Embarrassed to look at her face anymore she looked at the dress. To her it looked like the same dress she'd worn to the Gala, though Rarity insisted it was different.

"Lightning Comet is going to love it!" Twilight smiled. All of the mares were excited when Rarity told them the news, Twilight especially who claimed it was like out of one of her books. They all seemed more excited than Rainbow.

Rainbow snorted and turned away. "It's just a dress."

Rarity gasped and Rainbow quickly added, "A totally COOL dress."

"Thank you Rainbow," Rarity replied. "Now, let me look at the rest of you."

"RARITY!" Sweetie Belle's voice shouted up the stairs. "Lightning Comet's here!"

Rainbow Dash's stomach clenched.

"Tell him to come on in!" Rarity hollered back.

"He's here!" Pinkie squealed.

"You look more nervous than a filly at her first rodeo," Applejack commented.

"Nervous?" Rainbow harped back. "I don't get nervous; especially not over some silly ball."

"It ain't the ball I'm worried about."

"AJ, please, I am totally OK." To prove it, Rainbow walked toward the stairs. "You ponies coming or what?"

After sharing a few glances, they followed Rainbow down to the main room.

At first Rainbow didn't see Lightning Comet. She notices, surprisingly, that she was upset to consider that maybe he'd left and dint want to go with her anymore.

When she saw his red body by a dress mannequin, staring wide-eyed at her, her previous hard resolve returned. Rarity was wrong. She didn't like him. She just wanted the night to be over. As he walked toward her, the spot where he'd kissed her felt hot. If he did THAT again she had no IDEA what she'd do.

Only a few inches away from each other now, they stood. Neither sure of what to say. He stared at her with a look Rainbow had never seen, certainly not in her direction.

"Ahem," Rarity cleared her throat. "I'd hate to ruin this, ah moment but we really should be going."

Lightning Comet shook his head. "Right, of course. You all look lovely," he added, looking at Rainbow's friends. His eyes rested on her last.

Rainbow felt heat rising to her cheeks. Determined to hide it, she turned toward her friends.

"This is Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Twilight Sparkle. The dragon who is meeting us there is Spike."

Hoping her brief introductions had eased the rising heat in her cheeks, she turned back to Lightning Comet.

"And I'm Lightning Comet. Everypony calls me Lightning though."

"Let's get going, COMET," Rainbow said, intentionally using hi other name.

"All right Rainie," he replied, following closely behind her.

She clenched her teeth at the nickname but decided not to say anything. As she marched ahead of the group, she held her head high, ignoring the stallion behind her; or beside her, as he suddenly appeared.

"You look really good, Rainie," Comet said. "You clean up very well."

She couldn't help herself. "Better than you do."

He just laughed. She didn't understand how he could be so chill with her comments, why he still tried to get her to like him. Resigning herself to be nice the rest of the night, they all entered the ball.


	4. The Dance

The night seemed to go on forever, but surprisingly Rainbow Dash was enjoying herself. The food was great and the dancing wasn't too terrible either. Ball, she thought, was probably the wrong thing to call it though. It was more of a giant party through Ponyville.

Soon Rainbow felt herself growing tired. Heavily she made her way to a table and sat down. She would have settled for the dirt but Rarity would have killed her for ruining her dress.

Comet had followed her and sat beside her. "Thank you for coming with me.

Rainbow yawned. "No problem."

Comet chuckled. "I've had a really great time with you tonight. But I know this isn't you 'scene,' as you put it. How about we go flying sometime?"

"Cool," Rainbow yawned again.

"Tomorrow?"

Rainbow nodded. She was starting to drift off. She though she heard Comet chuckle. Partially aware, Rainbow rested her head against Comet's neck before she lost consciousness.


	5. First Date

Rainbow Dash woke up the next morning on her cloud bed. Hazily she looked around her room. The sun was high in the sky, jarring her out of her sleepiness. Vaguely she remembered being carried after she'd fallen asleep. Comet must have brought her home last night, she decided.

Stretching, she rolled out of bed. She also remembered something else, just before she'd gone to sleep. She had agreed to go on a date.

At the word 'date,' her stomach clenched, almost making her sick. She hadn't felt this nervous since the Best Young Flyer competition. Her pet turtle, Tank, flew to her and nuzzled her cheek, clearly realizing her discomfort.

"Not now Tank," Rainbow grumbled. "I don't even know what we're going to do!"

Rainbow paced in a circle rapidly. She'd never been on a date before. She wasn't even sure why she'd said yes! The ball had been fun and Comet was totally awesome but she'd just met him! Hay bales, she'd just stopped hating him last night!

"Ahem? Rainbow Dash?" Rainbow jumped at Fluttershy's soft voice. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you it's just, well, Lightning is down below and asked me to get you, and, well, I'm sorry."

Rainbow shook her head. "It's OK Fluttershy. I just didn't hear you."

"Oh, OK, well, Lightning's waiting." Rainbow blushed when Fluttershy smiled at the fact that a stallion was waiting for her.

She did not like all of this super girly stuff.

"OK! I'm going!" without another word she dove off her cloud home and glided to the ground. Comet was waiting in the shade of her house, carrying saddlebags.

"Hey Rainie!" Comet called, excitedly trotting up to her. Rainbow tried not to blush at how excited he seemed.

"Hey Comet!"

He smiled. "So, sine I know dances aren't your thing, I thought maybe we could just go flying for a while."

Rainbow's ears flicked forward and she stood up straighter. Flaying was perfect!

"Think you can keep up?"

"I beat you yesterday, didn't I?"

Together, they took to the sky. For the first time in a while, she was able to fly as fast as she wanted and NOT leave her flying partner in the dust.

For hours they flew through the clear Equestria skies. Rainbow showed Comet all of the best places in Ponyville, and all of the best flying zones. Feeling tired, the two ponies touched down at the lake Rainbow often went to.

To Rainbow's surprise, Comet pulled a blanket and cupcakes from his bags.

"I knew you'd refuse if I said it was a picnic too," he said with a sheepish grin.

"You're right." She replied.

"You're one friends, the happy hyper one..."

"Pinkie Pie."

"…Pinkie Pie… gave me the cupcakes; she said they're your favorite."

Rainbow eyed them. Raspberry. She smiled, "She's right, they are."

Comet looked relieved. "Good."

They each took a cupcake and munched on it in silence. When she couldn't take the silence any longer, she spoke.

"So, I don't remember you from flight school," she started matter-of-factly.

"Didn't go," he answered.

She was surprised. "But all Pegasus go?"

He nodded. "My mom is an Earth pony though and didn't want me so far away."

"Oh."

Silence took over again.

After a while she asked the question that had been bothering her. "If you didn't go to flight school, how did you get so fast?"

Comet laughed. "My dad."

Rainbow looked at him skeptically.

"He taught me."

"Your dad taught you to be the fastest flyer in Equestria?"

He nodded again. "well yeah. He is the Wonderbolts' trainer after all."

Rainbow's mouth fell open and her eyes grew wide. "The Wonderbotls' TRAINER!?"

"Yeah. He has been my whole life. I'm practically their little brother."

Rainbow Dash couldn't believe it. She was sitting with the trainer of the Wonderbolts' son!

"You OK Rainbow Dash?"

She nodded silently.

"You know, if you wanted, I could probably get you a private lesson with him."

She couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh!"

Caught up in her excitement she flung herself at Comet and pressed her lips to his.

Startled, they both pulled away, staring at each other. Rainbow's cheeks were burning.

"You're welcome," Comet smiled hesitantly.

"I… uh…"

"I like you Rainbow Dash," Comet said quietly. "I have for a while, ever since I heard about you from the Wonderbolts."

She didn't know how, but her cheeks grew hotter.

She heard Rarity in her head telling her she liked him. No point denying it now.

"I like you too," she whispered.

Comet smiled. "Then I say we have fly dates once a week. Have fun together. Get to know each other."

Rainbow let out a soft sigh. "Cool."

Comet looked at the sky. "Well, it's getting late."

Rainbow nodded. "I need to feed Tank."

"See you tomorrow?" Comet asked.

Rainbow nodded, smiling slightly. "See you!"

As she flew away, a smile spread across her face.


End file.
